Christi shadowhunter
Christi 14 year old girl who prides herself in having the same birthday as Annabeth Chase. (<-YOU DO?)(yes.)(I feel like you're the perfect choice to play Annabeth for a future remake of the movie)(I could pass off as a twelve year old.)(You definitely can. But the question... Can Sebastian?) (my world has just been turned upside down.) (wait-- are you in Edom? Because Sebastian..(*looks at sebastian* they're onto us.) HI SEB. WANNA GO BURN SOME RAVENERS? .) (do you want to fight some demons? Common lets go and slay, we fight together now; so lets fight the day away! Do you want to fight some demons, they dont have to be demons. SHUT UP. Okay die.) We should still kill some Raveners...) (YES WE SHOULD.) (Do you want the longsword? I'm getting the whip) (*grabs long sword* ready?) (Yeah. Which street?) (Broadway:))she enjoys writing, reading and making others laugh. Her signititure- Christi the shadowhunter~ an instrument of good- is a nod to her favorite book series The Mortal Instruments. Christi tries to play volleyball, but as a general rule, sucks at it. Trivia Christi has 16 alter egos She is a daughter of Bellona Christi lives in Colorado She was banned temporarily from the MB once for trolling a mod. She does not wear makeup Category:NOT FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Chris wants to be a actress author or comedian when she grows up. Chris has the same birthday as Annabeth Chase. She was supposed to be born on Percy Jacksons birthday, but apparently has something about staying on sceduale Christi's words of advice "you cannot have bravery without fear." "heroes can be made." "Failure IS an option. Just not the good one." "The thing about life is that no one knows whats going to happen next. So live like you'll die tonmorow and dream like you'll live forever." "you have the time that you have, and nothing more. Death will get you when it wants to get you. If you're scared of death, then you're wasting your time." Songs Christi recomeds Anthem of the Angels- BreakingBenjamin Hero of War- Rise Against This is War: 30 Seconds to mars Category:Awesome MBer(http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSogMs5cOc)[[Category:Janus Wikian]] Forever and Always- Parachute (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9xlwpf8u4aw&feature=kp) make it stop- rise against (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XP4clbHc4Xg)[[Category:Fan-Fiction Author]] Category:FAMOUS if I die young- the band perry (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM) warrior- beth crowley (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ) perfect- P!nk (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-BIye98Ryic) for the love of a daughter- demi lovato (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K59KsIDlif8) cabel car--fray (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I) drive by- train http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oxqnFJ3lp5k♙) dear agony- breaking benjamin I will jot bow- breaking benjamin http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7qrRzNidzIc♙) Books Christi reccomends THE LIGHTNING THIEF- Rick Riordan reboot- Amy Tintera cinder- Marissa Meyer the inernal devicw - Cassandra clare the Mortal instruments- Cassandra Clare the dark artifices- Cassandra clare the bane Chronicales- cassandra Clare the shadowhunters codex- Cass- SHUT UP Looks Christi has blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulder. She has blue/grey eyes. Chris is short, and thin. She oftwn wears denim. With a solid color tee and sweatshirt. Christi does not wear makeup, which gives her average looks. she will soon be wearingglasses. PersonalityCategory:Swiftie Chris has several sides. She can be funny, random and curios, but much more often Chris is sarcastic, pushy, and a little rude. Chris always speaks her mond and doesn't lie, which often leads to offensive comments and arguments. Interests/hobbies Grumpy cat meme(pictured on side) readinf writing blogging replaying debating archery WWII Ancient history making embroidery bracelets (pictured on side) Favorites book: city of lost souls Movie: redtails class: forensic speech Singer: DemiLovato Song: anthem of theAngels actor: Will Smith Category:Awesomesauce Category:Abandoned story author Category:Dauntless Category:Gryffindor Category:Janus Authors Category:Kaley Shipper Category:Non-human Category:Non shipped members Category:One year MBer Category:Goulddigger Category:Crazy Person Category:Cookie Lover Category:Divergent Category:Idiotic idiot rune: fearless dislikesCategory:Epicsprinkles celery Sebastian Morgenstern The Kardashians Kanye West entitled celebrities brats PDA believers beliebers royqls by lorde TMI haters judgementsal persons overly sensitive persons people who dont onow how t take a joke Alter egos Sadie- the first alter ego to be created. She is the current beater for the Gryffindor Quiditch team.. She posts in dark blue. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Sadie is described as being talk, but not itimidatingly so. She is in charge of the other alter wgos when Christi is not present. Her sign off reads Sadie the eldest| i have to watch al of them Vamperia- the second alter ego. She is a traditional style vampire, albit a little crazy. She posts in bright red. She is viewed as crazy, rebellious and a little evil. She has th ability ti turn ito a bat, and to sprout bat wings while in himan form. . She has knee length hair made of fire and red eyes. She is normal height. Her sign offreads Vamperia the vampire~ i suck at smiling Tyrina- third alter ego. She is the eye of Horus, and has constant access to combat magic. She is viewed as the second most evil of the alter egos, second only to Eva. She posts in Lime green. She has curly brown hair at shoulder length and black eyes. Her sign off reads Tyrina the tyrant~ i do what I want josh/ the first boy altwr ego. He is a normal mortal. He posts in bright blue. He has dark brown hair with streaks of black. His eyes are blue: his sign off reads Josh the person~ HELP ME erin- second boy alter ego. He is a unclaimed demigod who enjoys surfing. He posts in royal purple. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His sign off reads Erin the surfer~ hang ten! Cali- cali posts in gold. She is a daughter of aphrodite, and obsessed with makeup. She is regarded as the most oposite from Christi. She has straight red hair, green eues and freckles across her bose. She ofter wears red lipstick an gold eyeliner. Cauldron- son of hades. He is dark but humoirous. He posts ina DARK green. Cauldron has pale skin, dark black hair that reaches his wars in a shaggy stule, and black eyes liam- son of Neptune. He surfs with erin. He posts in a darkOarnge. Alon with water control, liam had conrol over earthquakes. Liam has tan skin ans strawberry blonde hair. His eyes are a sea green with fleck of blue. He is tall cassie- a 96% human with 4 perecnt avian Dna. Cassie has red and oarnge wings, and hitened eyesight. She is able to fly. Posts in bright oarnge. Cassie has wavy blonde hair with some dark streaks and side bangs dyed royal purple. Cassie has gold eyes.her sign off reads Cassie the bird kid- Imma mutant. john- another mundie, john posts in grey. He often films the others antics. John has red hair and blue eyes. His sign off reads John~ i'm just here becaus...actually i have no clue why I'm here natalie- lucian cahill, natalie oftwn helps Tyrina and Campiria behind the acenes with their evil schemes as a poison maker an planner. She posts in hot pink. Natalie wears designer clothes. She has tan skin and black hair. Her eea are a daK brown. Her sign off reads Natalie the person- i'm adopted chelsea- she is a waitress and werewolf. Chelsea is often seperated by the other alter egos, and in generalnicer than the rest of them. She posts in a pastel green. Chelsea has light brown hair dyed with pastel green streaks and emerald green eyes.in wolf form, she has snow white fur. Her sign off reada Chelsa- #YOLO katty- katty Cullen is a vampire who lived with the cullens. She was annoyed by their mushyness so she rann away. She posts in baby blue. Katy is pale. She has white hair and sparkalt skin. Her sign off reads katty cullen- i hated my familiy so i ran a Ratalia- gryffindor seeker. Ratalia comes from a strong bloodline of wizardin families. She and Sadie often practice quoditch together. Ratalia posts in light purple. Ratalia has violet hair that she doesnt do anyting with. IT is often wind blown and tangled. She has grey eyes. Her sign off says Ratalia the seeker~ an you thought the waslys had it hard? latrisha- latrisha is a shadowhunter in her prime. She and her parabati Maze hunt demons all night. They enforce the rules. Latrisha posts in a green-yellow. Trisha has waist length blonde hair that is always in a single tight french braid over her back to keep it oit ofthe way for shadowhunting.she has hazel eyes. Latrisha has faded runes all across her arms. Her aign off reads Latrisha the shadowhunter~ i'm a master swordsman, and marksman. I have a short temper. What were you saying? maze- maze is another shadowhuntwr. She uses a bow and arrow in majority of fights. She posts in dark red. Maze has light brown hair that is cut buy a knifeat the base of her neck. She has brown eyes. Maze isRussian. She has runes all over her body, all the way up to her neck, that she applies daily. Mazes sign off reads Maze the shadowhunter~ 'nough said Eva black- eva is a evil vampire. She ges on slaughtering rampages. She is always locked in constant combat with her enimies Latrisha and Maze. She posts in light pink. Eva has white paper skin, black hair that reaches the ground, red eyes and bloody teeth. She is a little insane Category:Donut lover Category:Awesome people Category:Awesomely evil Category:Awesome Person Category:Funny Category:Freinds Category:Insanities Category:IAMNOTINSANE Category:Insane Category:Lazy Category:Nice Category:People who don't care what you are thinking right now Category:Sarcastic Category:SidewaysSelfies Category:Quotes Category:YouTube obsessed HistoryCategory:Totally Out Of Control Early life Chris was born July 12, over a month early. The doctors were suprised she was not still born, considering Chris was a suicidal baby who kicked a holw in her moms placenta. Chris was born healthyish. A valve in her heart was pinched closes, and she needed surgery when she was nine days old. Her brother completly took advantage of the situation by eating all the ice cream the hospital had. She moved from washington to colorado when he was five. Colorado Christi lived peacefully for sevral years, until middle school, when stuff hit the fan. She began to feel pain in her soulder, which was later revealed to be scoliosis. She was placed iN gym which was made difficuly by asthma she also took Spanish. Over summer she was diagnosed with a 46 degree curve scoliosis,, whoch would need surgery to improve. She is expected to miss finals week for th surgry. , Category:Shadowhunter Category:Non mundane Category:Demigod Category:Daughter of bellona Category:Alter-egos Category:Weird Category:Writer Category:Wizard Category:Movie lover Category:Book lover Category:Fangirl Category:Freshman Category:Rebel Category:High schooler Category:Actress Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:14